Finding The Right Words
by TypicalGingerFangirl
Summary: {This is how I'd like Sherlock and Molly to have been at the wedding} A beautiful venue, a magical garden. Sherlock can't find the words to say it. But Molly knows. She always knows.


"You're not suggesting we go outside!" He gave her a nod. "But Sherlock we can't!"

"Why ever not?"

"What if we're seen? I mean, it's their wedding, won't someone notice if the best man and chief bridesmaid are missing?"

"You underestimate me Molly. You also over estimate the intelligence of the guests in here. Now come on, before someone actually does see us bickering."

Sherlock grabbed her hand, and led her out of the back doors, out into the cool , pure spring air. It hit her skin like water to a burn, and the refreshing feeling was long needed.

Molly's hair was unaffected by the slight breeze, but they were thankful for it after the hot air of the dance floor. Mary and John really couldn't have chosen a better time of year, for this May had been perfect for a wedding.

The venue was wonderful, grand, with a beautiful surrounding of countryside. The building it's self was very traditional, covered in remarkable stonework, with wooden shutters on the windows.

There were several parts to the structure, which made it look almost magical, spires and pointed roofs, one might describe it to be very fairy tale, but in a splendidly realistic way.

The best feature, however, had to be the garden. Looking round, Molly realised where they were headed.

There was a back door, which Sherlock and Molly had just exited from, onto a patio, with rounded stepping stones surrounded by pebbles, leading to an archway, lit either side with solar lights. The archway itself was grown over perfectly with pale pink and white flowers, cut exactly, so the vines seemed to flow, from one side, over the top and down to the other.

As they stepped on each stone, Sherlock going first, Molly's hand in his, and through the archway, the garden became all the more magical.

The stepping stones continued, now with solar lights guiding them either side. Even though it was dark, so not much was to be seen, silhouettes of more flowers and plants could be made out, and bushes, cut down into shapes. None of them were actual objects, or real things, just different designs, such as spirals and swirls, twirling marvellously, the small leaves rustling slightly in the mild breeze.

Moving on from there, they came to a more lit up section, another archway, the entrance to a hidden area, separated from the rest of the garden by a large round bush.

Within the centre of this secluded spot, was a white bench, metal, cut out by intricate designs, and was exactly where Sherlock was leading her.

Inviting Molly to sit, Sherlock let go of her hand, and Molly did so as invited. Sherlock undid the button on his jacket, before sitting himself down next to her.

Looking around, Molly realised the pure beauty if the place in which they were sat.

Surrounding them, were more pebbles, scattered around. By the edges of the rounded bush, which worked perfectly as a wall, stood several water fountains, no more than two ft high, each with a light of their own inside, that lit up the floor and space around them.

More flowers were spread across the bush, laced between wooden vines, that were attached to the various other plants around them.

Molly thought she saw wires linked between some of the vines, but was distracted from her speculations, when Sherlock brushed a thumb over her cheek.

She looked up, at him, meeting his gaze, their eyes now boring into eachothers.

Molly went to speak, but Sherlock placed a finger on her lips, and whispered softly "shhh".

Sherlock kept this soft tone and began to speak, "Now look around".

Doing as she was instructed, Molly looked up, around the unique little spot, and to her surprise, everywhere around her flourished into illumination.

The wires she had thought she had seen, were really there, and joined up to fairy lights within the flowers. Solar lights lit up, in a variety of colours, stunning blues and greens, pinks and yellows, and one that stood out to Molly even more. An, almost radiant, lilac lamp.

Lilac had been her favourite colour since she was a young girl. Molly remembered being at least 4 when she fell in love with the colour. Demanding her room and all of the accessories in it painted that colour. Her summer dresses, and even her winter clothes had been the same shade, for she found it absolutely beautiful.

Realising she was staring at that one particular light, Molly looked back up at Sherlock, now gaping.

"I... T... Th.."

"You don't have to say anything"

"I... Just... Thanks for bringing me out here. It's lovely, really lovely, beautiful."

"Well, you're welcome."

"I've got a question, if you er, if you don't mind, anyway, why, did you bring me out here...?"

"Well. I thought you'd enjoy it. You were reluctant at first, which worried me slightly, I didn't wanna be out there by myself and you not come after I'd..." Sherlock stopped there, even when Molly beckoned for him to continue, he didn't speak.

"Sherlock... Huh? When you what..."

His eyes shifted from her face, to a flower behind her head, but Molly continued to watch him, with questioning eyes.

"I er.. Well. I'd planned it. This. The lights, for you. I requested it to John and Mary, and asked them to keep quiet about it."

"Wow. Ok. But, why?"

"There's something I've been meaning to say... I'm just not quite sure how..."

"Go on, no rush." Molly gave him a polite smile, and Sherlock looked back down at her.

"I er... Well... Just recently.. I've... Um... Well, you've been, er..."

"What exactly a you trying to say? Or is it hard for you to explain?"

"It's hard to find the right words."

"I'm sure."

"You sound like you know what I'm going to say."

"Well. I think I do. Try saying it, without saying anything."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Honestly, do I have to do everything for you?"

Molly leant in, grabbing the lapels of his jacket and pressing their lips together.

Reacting quickly, Sherlock deepened the at first, chaste kiss, but it soon became a little more pleasurable. Letting go of Sherlocks jacket, Molly's fingers slipped into his hair, snaking through the luscious curls.

His hands started to wander, soon wrapping themselves around Molly's waist.

They sat there for a moment, enjoying the kiss, before Molly pulled away.

Even though she opened her mouth to say something, Sherlock was first to speak.

"Erm... Well... I think I just _said_ it... Is that what you meant?"

"Well... Is that's what you meant?"

"Yes. I believe so."

"Well, that's all good then"

"Yeah."

The couple sat there, gazing into eachothers eyes. Molly let out a small giggle, and Sherlcok just smiled at that.

"So. You planned this."

"Well... Not that part... But I'm certainly not complaining..."

She giggled again, before searching out his lips once more.

Sharing one last kiss, they sat calm and still for a moment.

"Won't they be wondering where we've gotten to?"

"Like I said, Mary and John know."

"Oh, ok. But, what about the other guests?"

"As I also said, do not over-estimate their intelligence."

Sherlock and Molly both smirked at eachother, before he slipped off his jacket, settling it around her shoulders, and placing his arm around her. Molly's arms linked themselves around his waist, and she rested her head on Sherlocks chest.

They both sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. Watching the world go by around themselves, in the peaceful sanctuary in which Sherlock had taken them.

Neither of them said anything, after all, they didn't need to.

Nor would they most likely have to properly again.


End file.
